Hostage
by cristina reid
Summary: Merlin is the rich and beautiful Arthurs are lover. People find this out, it isnt good. SLASH! VIOLENCE!
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I'm so board I started another story. Just tell me you're sick of me and I'll stop.

chapter1

Arthur stretched and groaned awake. He never had such a wonderful sleep. You know, the one where he woke up after a long night of passion with his boyfriend. The one where Merlin moaned in his ear for more until neither of them could breathe or even speak and they passed out in each others arms.

Arthur rolled onto his back and stared at the bedroom door when he heard the soft steps walk inside.

Merlin smiled. "Finally up? I'm going to get some breakfast, what would you like?" The big ocean blue-eyed burnet asked as he walked up to the bed.

Arthur groaned and reached up quickly grabbing Merlin's wrist, then pulled him on the bed. "I think I'll have_ you_ for breakfast." He said low.

Merlin laughed and shook his head. "I don't think so. I could barely get up this morning. Plus, I'm hungry and I'm not about to feed off of your beer bottles in the fridge."

Arthur leaned forward so his face was an inch above Merlin's. "I don't want you to go." Arthur whispered. "I want to stay here all day, with you in my arms."

Merlin brought his hand to Arthur's face and sent a soft kiss to the blonds lips. "I'll go get the breakfast, come back, we can make the breakfast _then_ we can spend all day in bed."

Arthur nodded still smiling.

Merlin nodded. "Only one problem."

Arthur's smile faded.

"Your father." Merlin said. "He called this morning and I quote, "tell Arthur to get his ass to work early. He shouldn't be spending all his time with fags in the first place"."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Your father still hates me, Arthur." Merlin added, and he licked his lips. "When are you going to tell him that I'm not forcing you to date me? The whole press doesn't care who you date. Why should your father?"

Arthur sighed and pulled away from Merlin, letting him lean up on the bed. "Merlin, you understand how my father is."

"Yeah?"

"He almost killed me when he found out we were dating. Imagine what would happen if I told him I was in love with you."

Merlin blinked and stared Arthur straight in the eye.

The blond sighed and shook his head. "Merlin please, don't look at me like that."

A smile came to Merlin's lips. "Why not?"

"Why so?"

Merlin shrugged. "You just said you love me, is all." He watched as confusion passed Arthur's face and Merlin laughed. He brought his lips to Arthur's again. "I love you too." He whispered before getting off the bed and walking out of the room. "I'm taking your car!"

Arthur chuckled at Merlin's escape.

After Merlin was gone, Arthur got off bed and went to shower. After his shower, he walked into the kitchen and found that Merlin was right, for a person like Arthur who had money there was nothing to eat in his fridge or the kitchen cabinets. The only thing he found was some bread on the table that was passed due. Arthur sighed and walked over to the house phone and dialed.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was at the checkout already when his cell rang. He pulled it out and smiled. He brought the cell to his ear. "Arthur?"

"Merlin, bring some bread back with you."

Merlin chuckled. "Already got it."

"How about some peanut butter?"

Merlin groaned. "Why? I don't like peanut butter."

"Yes Merlin, but_ I_ do."

Merlin sighed. "Fine." He grumbled. Leaving his items on the counter he walked towards the section that had the peanut butter. "What kind do you want?"

"Um... the kind I can rub all over you."

At that moment Merlin blushed so deep it reached his neck. "Arthur, stop that." He said low, making Arthur laugh on the phone.

"Just get any kind, Merlin. And hurry up, I'm hungry."

Merlin scoffed. He grabbed a jar of peanut butter and quickly made his way over to the line. He groaned low when he saw that his items were pushed aside and he was now last in line behind six people.

He laid the peanut butter down on the counter and pulled out his money. "I'm now last in line. Thank you Arthur." He said sarcastically.

"You're very welcome Merlin."

Merlin laughed. "I hate you." He joked.

"Love you too." He said with a smile on the other line.

Just then Merlin heard screams. He pulled the phone off his ear and saw the people in front of him all getting out of line with their hands in the air.

"Lets go! Go!"

Merlin's eyes widen when he saw three men in black hoods, covering their heads but not their faces pointing guns at everybody.

"Merlin? Merlin whats going on?"

"Theres men here."

"Well, duh it's a store. Everyone is allowed in. How do you th-"

"Arthur, call the cops." Merlin said low.

"What was that?"

At the sound of the voice, Merlin turned around to come face to face with one of the men, who grabbed the phone from Merlin. The man looked down at the phone and saw the contact's name, Arthur Pendragon. The mans brows narrowed and he brought the phone to his ear.

"Merlin? Merlin baby, whats wrong?"

The man lifted his gun at Merlin, who took a cautious step back. The man walked up so his body was pressed against Merlin's thin one. "This wouldn't be _the_ Arthur Pendragon would it?"

"Who is this? Wheres Merlin?"

The man smiled and brought his gun under Merlin's chin. "Call the cops and your lover is dead. You hear me?"

"What do you want? I'll give you anything, just... don't hurt Merlin."

The man hummed. "I want 10 grand. You got that?"

"Yes. Yes, anything. Just let me talk to M-" The man hung up the phone.

Merlin stared with his mouth slightly open and his brows lightly. "Who are you?"

The man smiled still. "Cenred." The man said. "And you are... Merlin, are you not?"

Merlin stared with his brows still narrowed.

Cenred chuckled with a smirk. "I come to steal a few hundred dollars and end up getting thousands for Arthur Pendragon's lover. This is my day." The man grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him towards the front. "Boys! Not only will we get our meals for the next couple of weeks, but I think I just found the answer to all our problems for the rest of our days."

He pushed Merlin to his knees. "Meet Merlin. The one who _warms_ Arthur Pendragon's bed."

Merlin's eyes roamed the crowd of customers as they began to murmur. Yes, everyone knew who Arthur was, his father was rich and so was he. No, the people didn't know Merlin. Even though his picture was in the press next to Arthur's, the people never really recognized the poor kid who would warm Arthur's bed for a few weeks then be gone.

But Merlin and Arthur hadn't known each other for a few weeks. They've known each other three years. It was the fact that the press had just found out about their affair two months ago.

Cenred smiled to his men. "Boys, we're going to be rich."

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

Cenred pull Merlin back up to his feet and walked him over to the counter. Merlin gave a small grunt as Cenred leaned up against him and reached over the counter.

"You wont get away with this." Merlin said low as he looked up at the taller man.

Cenred's dark eyes trailed from the counter to Merlin's blue. Merlin hated the fact that Cenred had such handsome features, but the mans face wasnt what Merlin had in mind, it was the fact that Cenred was demanding randsome for him.

Cenred hands suddenly reached out grabbed Merlin's wrists. Merlin balled his fists trying to pull away but the other man had a firm grip. Cenred pulled Merlin's wrists together in front of him then started rolling duct tape around them. Merlin tried harder to pull his hands away, but still nothing.

"Cenred? Tell me how is this boy suppose to make us rich, again?"

Merlin could see the annoyance on Cenred's face as he answered without turning to his partner. "You know Arthur Pendragon, Uther Pendragon's little brat?"

The man frowned and nodded even though Cenred couldn't see. Which was creepy, because even though Cenred didn't see the man's action, he answered.

"This is _Merlin_. He is Arthur's pet lover."

Merlin glared at Cenred's name for him.

Cenred leaned forward and lay his hands on each side of the counter trapping Merlin from escaping. "Arthur would pay an arm and a leg for this one." He said low.

Merlin straightened his head trying to show strength, this only made Cenred laugh.

The man behind Cenred nodded. "So we're taking him with us?"

Cenred grabbed Merlin's now bound wrists and turned to his man. "How else will Pendragon pay?" He said with a dark smile.

There was a scoff and someone whispered. "Whimp."

Cenred and Merlin both looked towards the manager of the store who was shaking his head. "You're going to take a boy in order to get money?"

Cenred looked at the man before he pointed his gun at him. "What did you call me?"

Merlin gulped and his eyes widen a little. He shook his head trying to warn the man to back up. The man just stared Cenred down. "How old is this boy? 15? 16?"

Merlin's brows narrowed at that. He was tired of people guessing his age to be so young. "I'll be 20 in three months." He corrected.

Cenred looked back at Merlin. "Really?"

Merlin rolled his eyes at the mans tone.

The manager stood up from the corner near the window where everyone was forced to sit. One of the others tried pulling him down but he pulled his arm away. He stared at Merlin when he spoke. "So you're 19. Who cares. You're still a boy." He argued. He gestured towards Cenred. "And this bastard shouldnt be-"

Merlin jumped and his mouth opened in shock when a gun shot rang out and the man fell to the floor.

Cenred stared down at the body before looking up at his partner. The partner shrugged. "He wouldn't shut up."

A smile came to Cenred's mouth. "I've never more proud, Evan."

The man, Evan smiled at Cenred, and if Merlin wasnt wrong, the brown-haired, dark-eyed man blushed.

Cenred pulled Merlin forward. "Lets go!" He called to his men. He pulled Merlin towards the door and just when he opened it there were cop cars pulling up.

"Shit!" Cenred pulled Merlin back into the store and locked the door so no one could come in. He turned to face Merlin, who was eyeing the cars outside. Cenred's lips lined and he pushed Merlin until his back hit a shelve with food on it. Merlin shut his eyes trying to hold back his hiss.

Cenred pulled out Merlin's cell phone from his pocket and dialed the first number. Merlin gave a squeak when there was suddenly a hand at his throat. He held his breath when Cenred started speaking on the phone.

"You called the cops!"

On the other line, Arthur's brows narrowed. "What! No I d-"

"You called the cops, you're little whore will pay. You understand me!"

Arthur couldnt breath. "I didn't call the cops!"

Anger passed Cenred's face. He looked at Merlin as he growled into the phone. "And you defied me." He said low. His gun now pointing at Merlin, who took a step back only to land his foot on a shelve.

"I didn't call the cops!" Arthur yelled into the phone. "You have Merlin. I wouldn't do that!"

"You have any last words for your lover?"

Merlin shook his head. "He didn't call the cops. I know Arthur, he wouldn't lie."

Cenred brought his gun under Merlin's chin and pulled the safety.

Arthur gulped on the phone. "Listen! Just listen to me. If you can find a way out of the store, I'll pay for you to leave the country. Anywhere you want, I'll pay."

Cenred's brows narrowed. "Anywhere?" He repeated.

Arthur nodded. "Yes! Please just... don't hurt Merlin."

"He still has to pay for your mistake." Cenred said.

"Wait!"

Without warning his gun lashed out across Merlin's cheek. Merlin fell to the tired floor with no sound. Cenred lifted the cell phone and faced the small camera to the boy on the floor. A few buttons later, he sent the picture.

One of the hostages at that moment of the beating, screamed. "They didn't call!" Cenred's brows narrowed and he turned to the young man who was standing two feet away holding a cell phone in his hand.

The situation accord to Cenred. "You made me hurt my hostage." He said.

The mans mouth opened but nothing came out.

Merlin groaned and brought his hand to his aching forehead. He hissed and looked at his hand to see blood. Then he looked up just in time to see Cenred face his gun at someone.

Cenred had his finger on the trigger but before he could even make a move, there was a gunshot. Cenred looked at Evan, who had his gun facing the now dead man on the floor.

"You keep taking my fun." Cenred said.

Evan frowned. "You took too long."

Merlin stared down at the two dead bodies on the tiled floor, his body shook and his eyes teared up. He could be next to die with a gunshot in his body. He hoped Arthur hurried.

A/N: Hehe! I tried writing four times that Cenred shot that last one. But it just didn't seem right, I love him too much to make him so evil. So in my story Evan will keep making the "shots". Why? You'll find out later. Thats IF you keep reading.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

Cenred was getting impatient. He'd been waiting for over an hour and he was still stuck in the store with the cops right outside. Merlin was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and his still bound hands laying on top. No matter how much times he tried, his eyes kept trailing towards the dead bodies on the floor. His eyes trailed to Cenred when the man yell.

"I'm still waiting!" He yelled into the phone. "I'm not a very patient man. The longer I wait the more board I get," He stared down at Merlin. "And I might just do something stupid." He said low.

Merlin could hear the small chatter voice on the phone. definitely Arthur.

"No! No, you will not speak with him until I get my money." Cenred hung the phone up. "Your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend said he cant get the money because Uther Pendragon says he cant get the money until tomorrow. Whats wrong with those idiots! I thought they could get things done!"

Merlin gulped as the whole picture set into his brain. Arthur was trying to get the money from who?

His eyes trailed up to Cenred. "If Arthur's trying to get the money from his father, you might as well kill me now."

Cenred stared down with a straight face and crossed his arms. "And why do you say that?"

Merlin gulped and tried to stop his eyes from tearing at the sudden feel of hopeless-ness. "If Uther was here this at moment, he'd take that gun and shoot me himself."

Cenreds brows narrowed. "I don't believe that."

"Believe it." Merlin said back and looked at the floor again. "Uther hates me as much as you hate him. Probably more."  
The people sitting near the entrance all stared at Merlin.

"So you're waiting for money that'll never come." Merlin said. He blinked and this time didn't stop the tear from sliding down his cheek. "I seem to have this... bubble around me that turns people away." He shrugged. "Except Arthur."

"Then Arthur will get the money." Cenred said.

Merlin watched as the man grabbed a bag of chips from the counter and sat down on the floor across from him. He opened the bag of chips and shuck a three in his mouth.

Looking at the chips reminded Merlin that he came to the store for breakfast, which he hadn't eaten yet. And that made his stomach growl loudly.

Cenred stared amused. He raised an eyebrow and handed Merlin the chips.

Merlin reached out and dug into the bag of chips with both hands still bound. He stuck the chip in his mouth and chewed just as a man spoke. "You didn't pay for that."

Cenred looked and the man and laughed. "Whos going to charge me, him?" He pointed to the dead manager. "Oh wait... you work here right? You wanna charge me?" He said sarcastically.

"We have to pay for what you don't." The man argued.

"Not my problem. I didn't tell you to work here." Cenred argued as he stuck another hand full of chips in his mouth. Merlin couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips at the mans childish behavior.

"I can't afford to feed you and myself!"

Cenred pulled out his gun looking very annoyed. "Are you arguing with me?"

The man quieted down and glared at Cenred.

"Thats what I thought." Cenred handed Merlin the bag of chips and brought his legs up. "You know Merlin, you're lucky to have Arthur."

Merlin blinked as he stuck another chip in his mouth.

Cenred nodded. "He loves you. I can hear it in his voice."

Merlin nodded in agreement. "And I love him. It doesn't change the fact that Uther hates me, so you still wont get your money."

"Thats where you're wrong." Cenred argued back. "Someone like Arthur, _someone in love_, they do anything to keep that special one safe. I can hear it in his voice, he'd kill for you."

Merlin gulped down the chips in his mouth then cleared his throat. "Can you get me a drink?"

Cenred sighed but nodded then stood on his feet. "What would you like?"

"Anything is fine." Merlin watched the man leave towards the fridge area, then looked towards Evan and the two other men who were talking among each other. He turned towards the people near the entrance and used his hand to gester towards the door. A woman squinted towards him.

"_Go."_ Merlin mouth the word.

The woman didn't have to be told twice. Merlin used his hands to signal the people to stay down.

Evan looked towards the fridge. "Hey Cen' can you get me a coke?"

"Get it yourself!"

Evan scoffed. "You're getting it for him why can't you..." Evan looked towards Merlin, who was making his way to the door by crawling. "Cenred!" Evan ran towards the door and grabbed Merlin around the waist.

Merlin kicked and screamed when he was pulled to his feet. Evan held him around the waist while Cenred ran out from the back. The man looked around the now empty store except for his men and Merlin.

"Where the hell are they!"

"They escaped." Evan said worriedly.

Cenred stared with dark eyes and spoke through gritted teeth. "Why are the hell weren't you watching them!" He snarled. He reached out and grabbed Merlin by the arm and pulled him behind the cashier counter, his body pressed up against Merlin's to hold him in place. He pulled out Merlin's cell and dialed.

Merlin was very close, so he could hear the phone ring once before Arthur picked up.

"The price has raised." Cenred said darkly. "I want 20 grand and I want it in three hours, or Merlin dies."

Merlin could hear Arthur's protest before Cenred hung up. The man looked Merlin in the eye. "And I mean it." He said low. "Now that the rest of my leverage has gotten away, this has gotten too dangerous for me."

Merlin shook his head. "Y-you didn't need them. You have me."

Cenreds brows narrowed. "It was you." He growled low.

Merlin gulped. "I-I'll go with you. You can use_ me_. No more innocent people have to die." He gasped when Cenred suddenly grabbed his jaw in a hard grip.

"If I don't get my money. You _will_ pay." He brought his mouth close to Merlin's cheek. "Slow and painfully." He hissed.

A/N: I love Cenred. Bad or good xD.  
Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

Arthur was quickly following behind his father. "Father please, swear, I'll pay you back!" He said desperately.

Uther only continued walking towards his car as he spoke. "Son, you should not burrow money for a boy who won't stay by your side forever."

They stopped walking when Uther reached the car and Arthur's brows lightly narrowed. "You don't know if Merlin and I will stay together. We could very well get married tomorrow." He pointed out. He saw his father's lips line into a deep frown. "Father, I beg of you...I will pay-"

"Arthur, if I were to burrow money for this little... incident, it wouldn't be to you, it'd be him." Uther finally met Arthur's gaze.

"So you'll burrow him the money?"

Uther suddenly chuckled. "No." Just as fast he smiled disappeared. "I do not burrow money to those who can not pay back, Arthur. See, that's your problem. You chose to be with the boy. Now, I have to get to work, as do you. You shouldn't be running around worrying about _him_ when there's a nice woman out there just waiting to be called the next Pendragon." Uther went in the car and sat down. "Now, your sister is waiting for us. I suggest you get going." With that, he shut the door to the black car and he was off.

Arthur stood there stunned, unable to move, think or even talk. What does one say when your father just insulted your lover. Love..." I love him." Arthur whispered a little too late. He blinked as a thought came to mind. "Morgana." He breathed then pulled out his cell.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was sitting on a chair... he had no idea where the men got that. But ever since earlier Cenred hadn't stopped staring at him. He thought the man was going to kill him. Especially when Cenred walked towards him with that same look.

"Why'd you do it?" The man snarled.

Merlin gulped then licked his bottom lip. "I already told you. You didn't need th-"

"The hell I didn't." Cenred hissed. "You know what I hate the most? Is when a plan comes together and someone who wasn't even part of the plan, _changes_ it."

Merlin shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry won't get them back will it?"

Merlin stared him in the eye. "I meant I'm sorry you feel that way. I'm not sorry I helped the hostages escape."

Cenred's brows narrowed then. He looked around the small market, at his men then at the clock. "This isn't going to work." He said low, so only Merlin could hear.

He stared back at his men then quickly stood up. "Evan?" He called then gestured for the man.

Evan walked to Cenred, they shared a small whisper then Cenred turned to Merlin, lifted him off the chair then walked towards the back of the store.

Merlin let himself be led, he didn't want to anger Cenred more than he already had.

But when they got to the back, Merlin's eyes widen at the sight of a car and no cop cars in sight.

Cenred smiled. "Our luck, right?"

Merlin shook his head. "You can't do this. Arthur will come with the money."

Cenred scoffed. "The rich cat?" He shook his head. "I don't think so. I can't wait any longer. I gave him three hours, he only has thirty minutes left." Cenred grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him out of the store.

Merlin tried stopping his feet, tried to slow the man to get some hope. "Wait, please." He sobbed. "Please... Arthur will come." Cenred grabbed his arms and pulled him harder. Merlin tried kicking. "Please he's coming!"

Cenred grunted and turned then lifted Merlin over his shoulder. He opened the car door from the back seat and pushed Merlin inside then went in after.

Merlin turned towards the other door and tried to unlock it with his bound hands, but Cenred turned him so they were facing each other. "You stay still. Don't make me angry."

Merlin shook his head making tears roll down his cheeks. "He has thirty minutes, please just give him time."

The driver seat opened and Evan slid in. He brought his hands to the wires of the car.

Merlin held his breath, hoping the man's hot-wiring wouldn't work. But luck wasn't on his side. The car roared to life. Apparently Evan's thug life paid off.

Merlin again tried to get to the other side of the door, but he was thrown backwards when the car screeched out of the parking from the store. He pulled himself to sit up but was pushed down again, this time with Cenred's body on top of his. The man had brought his hands to cover the boy's face when suddenly the car was attacked with cops bullets.

XOXOXOXO

"It's _a lot_ of money Arthur. I mean, $20,000?"

"Please Morgana, I'll pay you back. I wouldn't ask, only I don't get my money until I'm 22, I still have two years to go. You're 25 you already have yours."

"Just tell me what you want the money for and I'll think about it."

Arthur sighed, giving up. He didn't plan on telling his sister, he was afraid of her reaction, but... hers would be so, so, soooo, different from Uther's, Arthur knew this. "Morgana, Merlin's in trouble."

The woman's brows narrowed. "What? What did he do?"

"Nothing. There's this man... he's demanding randsome..."Arthur frowned when Morgana suddenly stood up from her seat.

"What! Why didn't you tell me!" She picked up her phone and dialed. "James, I need to get to the bank. No! Not in an hour! Ten minutes, no later, or I will have your job!" She slammed the phone down then left the office, not realizing she left Arthur.

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

Arthur was sitting in the back seat of the car with Morgana, her driver had just parked and was waiting for some sort of movement. He finally got it when the woman pulled out her cell.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Calling the cops." She said matter of factly.

Arthur reached out and pulled the phone down. "No! Morgana, they threatened to kill Merlin if I did called. On top of that, someone _did_ call and the man was about to kill Merlin. But then..."

"Then what?" Morgana asked worriedly.

Arthur gulped. "I... promised to get them out of the country if they didn't hurt Merlin."

"You...what?" Morgana said low. "You promise some criminals you'd help them leave so they won't get caught?" She said confused.

Arthur nodded and looked towards the window on his side of the car. "As long as Merlin comes out unharmed, I don't care."

Morgana suddenly felt her heart flutter and she smiled. "You really care about him?"

Arthur nodded then looked back at his sister. "I love him." He whispered, and it felt so good to actually tell someone Arthur felt like screaming. But he settled for smiling. "I really do."

Morgana stared with her brows raised. "Wow." She breathed. "That's a first from Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur nodded. "You know, out of all the women I've dated, Merlin is the one person who actually makes me feel... I don't know..._ free_."

Morgana nodded. "Come on. Let's get that money then get your sweet heart."

Arthur nodded in agreement. Just as he got out of the car, his cell rang. Arthur's brows narrowed when he noticed the number was Merlin's. He looked at Morgana who was staring confused. She watched as Arthur answered.

"Hello?"

Morgana suddenly got worried as she saw the features on her brother's face change. His brows narrowed. "Wait! What are you saying! ...No, I...Let me talk to him, pl..." Arthur shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He removed the phone from his ear and looked at Morgana with tears in his eyes. "They're never going to let him go." He said low.

Morgana's brows narrowed. "Arthur, what did they say?"

The blond shook his head and suddenly sobbed. "They want 50 grand."

The woman's eyed widen. "What?"

Arthur shook his head again then went back in the car.

"Arthur?" Morgana followed. When she was inside the car she saw her brother break down. First time for everything.

"They... they're not even at the store anymore. They escaped an hour ago and took Merlin with them."

Morgana's mouth stood slightly open as she watched Arthur try to contain himself.

Arthur gulped nervously. "They were shot at by police. Merlin's got some cuts from broken glass but that's it."

"...Should I leave?" The driver suddenly said.

"Yes!" Morgana said angrily. When the man literally ran out of the car, Morgana looked back at Arthur.

"What am I going to do? I can't get that money." Arthur said low.

Morgana's brows suddenly narrowed. "What do you mean? I thought that's why you called me?"

Arthur looked at her.

The woman shrugged. "It's only...30,000 more than you asked for." She scoffed. "I'm rich, I can afford it. You, however might end up being poor once Uther finds out you're going through all ends to get back a boy he doesn't approve off."

Arthur gave a small smile. "I'll pay you back Morgana, I promise."

"Oh please, let's not discuss that now." She got out of the car. "Besides, I'm kind of fond of the boy myself."

XOXOXOXO

Merlin's eyes opened and he found himself laying on the car seat breathing too hard for his liking. He felt his insides twist in his stomach and his throat dry. There was broken glass everywhere including in his hair. He slowly pulled himself to sit up and had to blink to get the blur out of his eyes.

He looked out of the car window and saw Cenred standing right outside with his back to the car. The boy gulped then scoot to the other end of the car. He brought his still bound hands to the door and gently pulled the lever. He cursed at the beeping sound cars always made when the doors were opened.

Cenred looked back at him and Merlin gasped then pulled himself out of the car and ran for it. He didn't get more than a few feet before the man caught up with him, he grabbed his arm in a harsh grip and pulled him back the 10 feet he had escaped.

"Did you really think that would work?"

Merlin growled and tried pulling away from the bigger, stronger man, who only held on tighter.

"You know, you're very_ sexy_ but very annoying."

Merlin stopped his struggling and looked at the man.

Cenred shook his head. "How does Arthur keep you in place, I wonder."

Merlin's brows narrowed at that. "No one keeps me in place. I'm my own person and maybe that's the reason Arthur choose me. Because I don't take any orders from anyone, including him. If anything I keep him in place."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're small but don't let size fool you, I know." Cenred said as he looked at a car that suddenly appeared. He pulled Merlin towards the shiny black car. In the driver's seat sat Evan smiling wide at his boss.

"What do you think?"

Cenred nodded. "Where'd you get it?"

Evan shrugged. "Let's just say the man didn't mind. And look," He raised his hand. "He handed over his wallet too."

Cenred nodded. "Take the licence out and switch them." He ordered.

Evan frowned. "I kinda like these." He said as he pointed to the naked woman on the plates.

"Switch them, Evan." Cenred repeated, there was a hint in his voice, what he said goes.

Merlin watched the man as he pulled out the plates and switched it for the destroyed car's one. He was turned back around when he was forced to sit in the passenger's seat. Cenred kneel so they were face to face. The man pulled out his gun and held the trigger as he pointed it at Merlin.

"I have one thing to say. If you try anything like you did back there I will put a bullet in you. Any tricks, and you'll find yourself in the deepest pain. You understand?"

Merlin stared with his brows narrowed. "Then you won't get your money."

"Yes I will." The man argued back. "I said I would give you back when I got the money. Getting you back in one piece wasn't part of the deal."

Merlin suddenly didn't feel very well. His stomach twisted in pain and his chest and head tightened. He gulped at feeling his body tremble. "Are you... am I going to see Arthur again?"

Cenred shrugged. "We'll see. I'm getting kind of fond of you, Merlin. You're very... special."

Merlin lowered his head then shut his eyes. He flinched violently when the door to the car slammed shut.

Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I have abandoned a few stories, but if you see the story still on the site, I'm still with it. All abandoned stories have been deleted.

chapter6

Merlin was taken inside a small cabin deep in the woods. He eyed the browning trees from inside the car and shivered at the spooky sight. He had no idea which way was out because he had fallen asleep during the driver and was just woken up by Cenred opening the passenger door. Merlin slowly slid one leg then the other out of the car and even slower stood up and stared around.

He violently flinched when the car door was slammed shut. Merlin looked at Cenred who was looking at Evan.

"Get rid of the car." Cenred ordered. Without hint of argument he was obeyed by Evan. Cenred threw the keys to the other man then grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him towards the cabin. Merlin's brows narrowed in confusion when he realized something about the two men and he looked at Cenred.

"Where are your other men?"

Cenred looked down at the slightly shorter boy and smirked. "My men are very useful." Was his reply.

Merlin blinked and frowned. "You left them to the cops didn't you." He stated.

Cenred stared with a dark glare. "You ask too many questions."

Merlin gasped when Cenred pushed him against the door and held him in place as he unlocked the cabin. Cenred turned the knob then looked at Merlin. "Just so you know, there's only one way out of this cabin, which I'll be guarding. Any funny business, any at all, I won't hesitate to shoot."

Merlin quickly agreed nodding and wanting to get Cenred away from his face. He could literally feel the man's hard-on touching his leg and he could also smell the sexy cologne the man wore.

Cenred opened the door and Merlin yelped when he literally fell backwards on the wooden floors of the cabin. The man towering over him smiled sheepishly, and Merlin glared as the man chained the door, locking them both inside the cabin with Cenred holding the key.

"Come." The man walked away.

Merlin groaned low as he stood on his feet and followed the man. When he reached him, Cenred was in the kitchen.

Cenred pulled out a chair so it was sideways next to the table. "Sit." He ordered and followed Merlin as the young man sat on the chair. Merlin gasped and recoiled in his seat when Cenred brought a knife close to him. The man laughed. "Calm down." He reached out and started cutting a piece of cake on the table. He handed the piece to Merlin's bound hands, then cut a piece for himself. He pulled a chair directly in front of the young man, and sat down, staring at Merlin as he bit into the cake without using a fork or plate.

Merlin eyed the man suspiciously before glancing down at the messy cake in his hand.

"You must be hungry." Cenred said. "You went into the store to get breakfast, which you didn't get and ended up eating a bag of chips. No one gets full off of a bag of chips." He stated.

Merlin gulped then slowly leaned his mouth down and bit a tiny piece of the cake. He could feel Cenred's eyes still on him. He chewed then swallowed. "It's good." He said low.

Cenred nodded approvingly. "My recipe. Bought fresh from the store." The man laughed at his own joke.

Merlin didn't. The young man looked down at his bound hands. He slowly lifted them. "Can you..."

Cenred stopped laughing and stared down at the young man's bruising wrists. Cenred exhaled. "After the stunt you pulled outside? How can I trust you?"

Merlin gulped deep. "You have a gun." He said low. "And the key to the front door." He suddenly felt helpless at his pleading. "I can't escape." he whispered lower.

Cenred leaned forward in his seat, Merlin visibly scoot back in his.

"Tell me Merlin, is Arthur so quick to put trust in you?"

Merlin blinked and stared.

Cenred hummed in question. "I don't know what it is about you Merlin, but there's something about you that has every person you meet kneeling to your every whim."

Merlin gulped loudly. "I...is there a bathroom?"

Cenred tilted his head a little. "Tell me Merlin," He whispered. "Wat is it that you do that has Arthur Pendragon going through hell to get you back?"

Merlin shook his head, tears forming in his eyes.

Cenred squinted then pulled out Merlin's cell phone. "Arthur will do anything for you." He said low, then speed dialed. The man smirked. "Arthur Pendragon." He greeted. "I have waited long enough." He said dangerously. "As punishment I have one last request. If I don't get what I want by tomorrow morning, I will kill Merlin. do I make myself clear?" The man smirked again. "You have thirty seconds." He suddenly pressed a button.

"Merlin?"

The young man quickly sat forward. "Arthur?" He whispered, his tears finally falling.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so happy you're safe."

Merlin shook his head. "Arthur I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, love. You have nothing to be sorry for... but I do. And I promise, I will get you out of this and I'll make it up to you for as long as it takes."

Merlin gulped. "I miss you Arthur."

"Time's up." Cenred interrupted. Then he smiled darkly for a short moment before the smile faded. "I want $100, 000, no arguments." With that, he shut the phone.

Merlin stared with his mouth open and his eyes wide. "What...you..."

Cenred shrugged. "It's just busin-" He was cut from his sentence when suddenly the phone was grabbed from his hands and Merlin shot up from the chair and ran for the door.

Merlin was able to dial 9 but no other letters, because suddenly he was pushed into a wall face first, the phone falling from his hands. He could feel Cenred's body pressed against his back. "And you wanted me to trust you." He taunted in Merlin's ear. "Well let me tell you something, I having a lot more fun since you started trying to fight back." He pulled the young man away from the wall then pushed him on the floor. "You turn me on a whole lot more when you act tough Merlin."

Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Go friend me on Facebook if you want. I go by the same name :).

chapter7

There was a knock on the door and Cenred went over, he knocked back once, and the person knocked back four times. The man unlocked the chain and opened the door while turning. "Make sure to lock it."

Evan did as he was told and walked in. The man frowned when on the couch he saw their hostage, sitting frozen and staring at nothing at all. Evan blinked then looked at Cenred. "What happened to him?" He eyed his boss as the man walked over to the young man on the couch then lay.

Merlin flinched when Cenred sat next to him, then hissed and pulled away when Cenred brought a towel with ice to his bloody lip. Cenred shook his head. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tried to escape."

Merlin looked at the man angrily. "It's my fault you pushed me?" He said sarcastically.

Cenred rolled his eyes then sighed. "Just keep that there before that lip gets any fatter."

Merlin held the towel as told and looked at Evan, who was staring with a look of... was that hatred?

Cenred sighed again then looked at Evan, who suddenly smiled. "Did you get rid of the car?"

Evan nodded. "It's in the river."

The boss looked back at Merlin. "Now we wait."

Merlin scoffed and pulled the towel away from his face. He winced at the sight of bright-red blood on the white towel, before looking at Cenred. "You think Arthur's going to be able to get all that money by tomorrow? I already told you he-"

"Tomorrow?" Evan said with a hint of worry. "I thought we were getting the money today?"

Cenred exhaled.

"Cenred! We can't keep this boy here that long. What if they find us?"

"They won't." The man stood from the couch and walked over to the kitchen.

Evan followed. "We should have killed him already, just like we did with the rest."

Cenred turned on his feet pointing directly at the man's face. "We didn't kill anybody, you did that."

Evan's brows narrowed at that. "I did? I thought we were a team?"

Merlin looked at the two men from the couch then looked back towards the locked door. He sighed then sat so his back was to the couch. His second of peace was interrupted when he heard something smash in the kitchen and he jumped.

"If you won't do it then I will!"

Merlin stared wide-eyed as Evan stormed into the living room then grabbed him by the shirt. He brought his still bounds hands to the one on his shirt and screamed when a knife was brought to his throat. It all happened so quick, like it was all done in ten seconds. One moment he was being held by Evan, the next he was pushed back on the couch by Cenred, the man had pushed Evan towards the coffee table.

"Do not put your hands on him." Cenred snarled. "If you want to live a life of hell, then go right ahead. Wether you are here or not, I am going to get that money."

Evan scoffed. "All of a sudden you care about a stranger you stole for the hell of it. You're getting weak."

Merlin gasped and shut his eyes when a loud punch sounded through out the cabin. Evan was knocked out cold.

XOXOXOXO

Morgana walked towards her car, a suitcase in hand. "Ok, Arthur I got..." She trailed at seeing the car empty. She turned around looking at the empty lot. "Arthur." She sighed. She threw the suitcase in the car then jumped inside. The woman pulled out her cell phone and opened it. Just before she was about to dial, a message caught her attention. She frowned and pushed the button.

_"Morgana, thank you so much for what you're trying to do. But Uther is right, I choose to be with Merlin. I put him in this position and I should be the one to fix it."_ Arthur sighed. _"Ever since I met Merlin... that first day I knew I wanted to hold him forever." He sighed again. "So I put a tracking device in his phone to make sure I never loose him."_

Morgana gasped as she had already realized...

_"I know where the kidnappers are and I'm going after them. It's time I became the man I'm supposed to and fight my battles. I'm going to show those bastards that if they mess with the love of my life, they won't survive to see the next sunrise."_ There was a pause. _"I know I don't tell you this much Morgana, but I'm grateful to have you as a sister, and... and I love you."_ He quickly hung up after that.

Morgana stared down at the phone in her hands with a shocked face. Her eyes trailed to the passenger's seat for a moment, then she looked towards the car wheel.

A small smirk plastered her lips as she turned her phone on and stuck it to the wheel. "You're not the only one who thought that boy would find trouble." She mumbled as she pushed a button on her phone.

"_Choose-your-location_ ." A woman's computer voice said.

Morgana hummed. "Track Arthur's phone."

The phone seemed to obey. "_Tracking-Arthur's-phone-to-1-7-0-Lake-Front_."

Morgana smiled and started the car. Then she suddenly frowned. "Call Uther's phone number."

The phone dialed and as it rang, Morgana drove off.

Review Please :)


End file.
